1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for selecting an arbitrary area from an image based on an image signal outputted from the imaging apparatus and outputting an image in the selected area to an external apparatus, and relates also to an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is appreciatedly used a surveillance camera system for monitoring a plurality of monitored sites by using a plurality of surveillance cameras.
One example of this type of a surveillance camera system is configured to use a plurality of surveillance cameras including a surveillance camera having an orbiting function so as to select and display a monitored video about a plurality of monitored sites of the plurality of surveillance cameras. Specifically, there is disclosed a technology capable of promptly displaying a desired monitored site or monitored position by displaying data about the monitored site or monitored position on a manipulation screen on which the monitored video is selected and displayed and allowing a user to select the desired monitored site or monitored position based on the data,
However, the surveillance camera of the conventional technology is disadvantageous for the user due to the following points:
(1) In order to monitor a plurality of sites at one time, it is necessary to provide a plurality of cameras and a video switching apparatus;
(2) When an image pickup element having a large total number of pixels is adopted as the surveillance camera, it is certain that when an imaging signal obtained by imaging a subject is displayed on a monitor capable of displaying a high-resolution image, it is possible to view a high-resolution image. However, in order to display the image based on the imaging signal, on a monitor not capable of displaying the high-resolution image, a scaler process for degrading a resolution is performed. In the scaler process, an unnecessary process is performed on the original imaging signal, and thus, an image quality of the image based on the processed imaging signal is lowered. Also, an image of an overall angle of field is displayed on the monitor, it is therefore probable that a site intended to monitor cannot be monitored; and(3) Furthermore, when a surveillance camera mounted thereon with an optical zoom is adopted so as to perform an optical zoom process, center of a subject is enlarged as a point of center in the optical zoom process, and thus, it is probable for the user not to be able to view an image in which a desired location is enlarged.